


Ultraviolet

by eerian_sadow



Series: Transformers with Pokemon [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl has an unexpected squatter in his cabin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



The first time he noticed the candle, Prowl was dusting a high shelf covered in collectibles that the humans of this world had given him. It was plain and white, and partially melted, and it didn't look like anything he had ever been given. It was also noticeably warmer than the room’s temperature when he picked it up.

He filed this data away for later analysis, took a few image captures and moved it to an already clean section of the shelf. He pretended he didn't notice when it opened one _very_ well hidden eye and stared at him.

Instead, he pulled up the contact information for Hound’s professor friend and stepped outside to call her. He was curious about the creature that had moved into his house, but he wasn't interested in disturbing it unless it posed a danger to his troupe.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time he saw the candle--Litwick, Professor Juniper had called it--it was sitting on top of the berry bin. It seemed precariously perched, as if he had almost caught the odd Pokémon in the act of stealing from his berry supply, and it was actually hard to pretend he didn't know what the creature was when it was so obviously hungry.

He picked the Litwick up again, and moved it to a less precarious position. Then he moved to the cabinet where he stored the pokeblocks he used as training treats and retrieved several.

He “accidentally” dropped one of the cube shaped treats as he left the room, and smiled when he heard the soft thump of a candle falling to the floor from the sitting room.

Professor Juniper had told him that Litwick could be mischievous or troublesome, but this one seemed intent on hiding and staying out of the way. He would have to remember to tell Mr. Mime to leave out berries and food for it when they feed the troupe, to encourage good relations.


	3. Chapter 3

“Prowl, is that a Litwick on your shelf?” Bumblebee stood up, trying to get a better look at the Pokémon. 

“That is a small white candle that I found unexpectedly a few weeks ago.” Prowl smiled slightly so that the yellow mech would know he was well aware of the Pokémon that seemed to have nested on his shelf of collectables. “It's less trouble than the Spearow flock infesting my berry trees, so I let it be.”

“Oh. So Jazz still hasn't talked you into expanding your troupe to other species, huh?” Bee grinned in return and sat back down. 

“He has not. I am quite content to breed, train and evolve Eevees. It always yields very satisfactory results.”

“Well, if you ever do happen to have a Litwick in your house that you need to get rid of, Let me know. Gengar is great, but my team needs a little more variety.”


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after Bumblebee’s visit, Litwick was in its customary place on the shelf and there was nothing but silence coming from the orchard. When he stepped outside to investigate, Prowl found no evidence of the Spearow flock aside from a few singed feathers on the ground.

“Hm.” He smiled softly, picked a feather up and carried it inside. 

Litwick was gone when he approached the shelf, and Prowl wasn't particularly surprised. The Pokémon likely knew that its cover was blown and was trying not to attract more attention. 

The black and white mech wasn't worried. He had no intention of making it leave, especially not now that it had taken care of his pest problem. He set the feather on the shelf, and then pulled a pokeblock from his subspace and set it next to the feather.

Keeping the berry crop intact was behavior to be encouraged.


	5. Chapter 5

It was when the power to his cabin went out that Litwick finally gave itself away.

He was making poke puffs on the small cooktop Wheeljack had built for him when the room was plunged into darkness. He groaned softly, knowing the pastries were likely ruined if he couldn't get an even light source to see when they were browned enough but his headlight focused too far out to be much use in the kitchen.

His dismay turned to surprise a moment later, as a soft purple light filled the space over the cooktop. Quickly, he adjusted the color filters on his optics and returned to carefully stirring the pastry. 

“Thank you, Litwick. I was afraid I had just wasted this entire batch of ingredients.”

The candle moved out from behind a canister, improving the lighting tremendously, and stared at him with wide, worried eyes.

“Don't worry, little friend. You're in no danger of being thrown out.” Prowl smiled at the Pokémon. “You have been earning your keep very well since you arrived.”

Litwick chirred softly, and the tactician thought it might be a happy sound. He was looking forward to getting to know the creature better to find out if he was right.


End file.
